You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by Nova the Death God
Summary: A songfic. When Yuki leaves Shuichi again, how will Shuichi respond? Shuichi grows a backbone and is pissed of more than ever. Filled with tear-jerking scenes, happy endings, and surprising twists. Songs used: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid and Rage Beat.


**This is all in Shuichi's POV! :D Enjoy. :)****  
****Also! Fair warning. Beware of OOC Shuichi with a backbone like Yuki's!****  
****And Yuki is slightly more submissive. Just slightly(and only because of shock).**

**

* * *

****  
Show me how to lie  
****You're getting better all the time.**

I sat on the edge of my seat watching Yuki walk back and forth. He was hiding something because he didn't want me to see whoever was coming over.  
"Yuuuuukiiii. Why can't I stay?" I ask, putting on my best puppy dog pout.  
"Because this doesn't concern you," Yuki shot a glare at me. I just pouted more.  
"Who is it?" I ask another question. I really wanna know and stupid Yuki isn't telling me!  
"No one," he says in that damn sexy monotone voice of his.  
"Shouldn't you be rehearsing with your Bad Luck members?" He WAS trying to get rid of me.  
"That's tomorrow!"  
"Go talk to one of them or something. Aren't you friends Ryuichi? Go hang out with him," Yuki said once more, but this time with a hint of desperation.

**And turning all against the one****  
****Is an art that's hard to teach.**

I yawn as I head out of the bathroom brushing my teeth. I had woken up at noon and was dog tired. Yaaawn~  
Man. Why is it that when you wake up at noon that your more tired than when you wake up at 8?  
I walking into the living room and nearly gagged on my toothbrush. All my belongings were in the middle of the floor. Yuki was kicking me out again! That jerk!  
"YUUUUUKIIIII!" I charge into his office(my toothbrush magically disappearing) to confront him. But he's not there. Instead I see a note that says: "Get out" on it.

"Yuki's so mean," I whimper as I headdesk the table at the cafe me and Hiro always go to. This time not only Hiro was there, but so was Sakano-san, Mr. K, and Suguru were there. Even Seguchi-san graced us with his presence.  
"Eiri has a hard past, as I'm sure he's told you. So it's hard for him to attach himself to anyone," Seguchi-san replied with a polite smile and Suguru simply sweatdropped at my childish antics.  
"You're begin a child again Shuichi," He simply said.  
"I am not!" I nearly bit off his head then turned to Tohma. "Still... Yuki doesn't have to be so meeeeeeean~"  
I rested my head on the table and looked out the window.  
Yuki's name came from his sensei. And his sensei wasn't quite who Yuki thought he was. And he was the first person Yuki fell for... and possibly the last. Sure Yuki says we're lovers and that he loves me... but does he mean it? I don't think so with the shit he does to me.

**Another clever word****  
****Sets off an unsuspecting herd.**

"Baka."  
That one word.  
"Baka."  
He says it to me all the time.  
"Baka."  
It didn't make a difference at first.  
"Baka."  
But lately...  
"Baka.."  
Everytime he says it...  
"Baka..."  
I feel sad and alone...  
"Baka..."  
Because I'm hearing what he's really saying to me.  
"You're an idiot."

...  
Yuuuukiiiii...

**And as you step back into line****  
****A mob jumps to their feet.**

I'm incognito!  
Yup, you guessed it. I'm stalking Yuki.  
I look up from my newspaper and see the girls glomp Yuki wildly as he attempts to get to the table where he'll be autographing their books.  
At least he doesn't look too happy to be there...  
... He never looks happy.

"OH MY GOD! It's Shindou Shuichi from Bad Luck!"

Yuki looks at me and I turn around to see a mob of girls less than ten feet away.  
"Damn!" I take off running in the direction opposite from the girls.

I pass by Yuki and he glares at me. "Baka."

"Yuuukiii..."

**Now dance fucker dance.****  
****Man he never had a chance.**

Everything was a blur. There were lights everywhere, people were dancing in a haze, there was fog, and the room was spinning. I even saw a pink elephant! But before I knew it, my fun was over.  
I rushed to the bathroom throwing up my intestines.  
After that... I don't remember. I think I blacked out.

**And no one even knew****  
****It was really only you.**

I may have dated a lot of people... but I was for sure that I was in love with Yuki. He was the one for me.  
But... Am I the one for him.

**And now you steal away.**

Yuki's gone again! He always disappears. Is he going to try and marry his ex-fiance again? Noooo. Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki. He's mine!

**Take him out today.**

"!"  
Yuki saw me coming from a mile a way.  
What he didn't see coming was the punch to the face he received from me.

**Nice work you did.**

Yuki's eyes widened as my fist connected with his cheek. Ayaka screeched and ran over to her soon-to-be husband on the floor.  
"You jerk. Again? Really? Why would you do this? Nevermind! I don't care!" I shout at stupid Yuki.

**You're gonna go far, kid.**

"Shuichi!"  
I ran. As fast as I could...  
And as far as my legs could take me.

I wound up in front of Hiro's house.

**With a thousand lies****  
****And a good disguise.**

"H-Hiro... Are you home?" I yelled as I pounded on the door. "Hiro!"  
I needed to talk to someone and I rather it not be Suguru... or anyone else for that matter.

"He did it again, Sakano-san," I whimpered, my eyes filled with tears.  
"Ah. I'm sorry, Shindou-kun. But you heard Seguchi-sama. Yuki has a hard past. And it's hard for him to commit," Sakano replied. I didn't wanna hear that.  
"Still~! He has no need to lie to me... I'll try my best to understand. I know we share a part of his past... but still... his all mysterious... Stupid Yuki," I pout as I rest my head in my arms.  
"Shuichi, Sakano. I came here as fast as I could. What happened?"  
I looked up and saw Hiro.  
"Hiro~!" I jump into his arms. "Hiro. Yuki's being mean again."  
"What did he do this time?"  
"He kicked me out and went to go marry Ayaka-chan," I complained, tears falling from my face again.  
"That prick!" Hiro mumbled other things... but my mind was elsewhere.

**Hit 'em right between the eyes****  
****Hit 'em right between the eyes.**

_"Eiri! How could you hit him?" Ayaka yelled at me.__  
__"That bastard left me... again! How could I not?" I yelled back, which not only surprised Ayaka, but Yuki too. "I'm done playing his stupid games. He either loves me or he doesn't!"__  
__I turned and ran.__  
__"Shuichi!"__  
__"Baka! If you care, I'll be at Hiro's!"__  
__I turned and ran again.__  
__"Shuichi."__  
__I just kept running and running. I didn't wanna be there anymore._

**When you walk away****  
****Nothing more to say.**

_Yuki turned away and looked out the window of the incredulous place.__  
__"Go home. I don't want you here."__  
__"Y-Yuki?"__  
__My stuff was already at Hiro's place. I was here to get Yuki back.__  
__He walked off to his study to type more of his story.__  
__"Yuki!"_

I think back to when he left me... and my heart swells up just to cry. Yuki. Why? He's been the only thing I can think about... or say for that matter.  
"Yuki..."  
"When will he stop being a child?" I could hear Suguru ask. Jerk!  
"He's suffering from a broken heart. Let him rest," was Sakano's answer.

**See the lightning in your eyes.**

_"Yuki! Let me in!"__  
__"No."__  
__"You jerk!"_

**See 'em running for their lives.**

I had gone psycho. I was killing people. I was after Ayaka. She stole Yuki from me, and now she was going to pay. People ran away as to not have their blood spilled by my gun.

I woke up from that horrible dream. I'm not a killer, nor will I ever be... Was I really that obsessed with Yuki?

**Slowly out of line****  
****And drifting closer in your sights.**

I hadn't seen Yuki in almost two months. It's official. He doesn't want me back.  
Who takes this long to come back and apologize? No one!  
It's unethical. Unheard of.  
Damn stupid Yuki!

**So play it out I'm wide awake****  
****It's a scene about me.**

Lately. My world's revolved around Yuki and his absence. I'm gonna die alone. My headstone to my grave will read: _Shindou Shuichi. April 16, 1991 - February 14, 2011. "Died from lonliness and starvation for Yuki's attention."_  
That's right. I'm gonna die on Valentine's Day. Yukiiii~.

**There's something in your way.**

"...Doko ni mo tomaranai  
Mitasanai emotion shikato kimete oikose yo  
Furueteru shai na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
Tadoritsuku basho e I want new world!" I sang. No. My mojo wasn't back.  
In fact, I stopped singing right there.  
"Sorry guys. Not feeling it," I stated sadly as I walked back stage. To make things worse. Seguchi-san was there. I saw his expression before I walked off and I was surprised it wasn't disappointment. Actually, it was an expression of sympathy. I guess he sensed I was hurting.

**And now someone is gonna pay.**

"Shindou-kun. If you don't clear up soon, Mr. K and I have half a mind to fire you!" Sakano said, sounding angry. Though I knew he wasn't, he was worried. When your around someone as long as I have with Hiro and Sakano-san, you can read them quite easily.  
"Ah... okay," I said, looking out the window of Mr. K's car. My mind's always wandering as of late. And because of my unusual(now usual) behavior, even Suguru's starting to worry. And not just for the concerts and albums. For me. He really is a nice guy.

**And if you can't get what you want****  
****Well it's all because of me.**

"We're not gonna make the album in time. This is bad, very bad!" Sakano was flipping out... because of my inability to put heart into my songs. I had managed to sing the songs, word for word... But I didn't put emotion into it. They sound blank, dry, and dull. "I'm a bad producer."  
"Sakano-san. No you're not!" Suguru and Hiro tried to comfort.  
Three months to the day since Yuki left me, but hey, who's counting?  
I don't speak as much anymore, nor do I cry as much. My eyes went from full of life to dull and lifeless... thanks to Yuki.

**Now dance, fucker, dance****  
****Man, I never had a chance.**

"I love you Hiro-san~!" You guessed it. They got me drunk. I never even touched alcohol for the past three months except the day after he-who-shall-not-be-named dumped me.  
I'm dancing to Nittle Grasper's song "Spciy Marmalade". It's a party. For me!  
To cheer me up, of course.  
Sakano-san, Seguchi-san, Suguru, Hiro, and Mr. K are all there. I'm clinging to Hiro as I dance back and forth. I wish Yuki could see how much fun I'm having without him. MAYBE, just maybe, it'd make him jealous.  
But he's such a morbid prune, he has no emotions. So it might now.

"I never had a chance to tell him how I really felt about him," I whimpered into Hiro's shoulder. I was sobering down, but still slightly drunk. "Hiro. I love him so much. What do I do?"  
Hiro rubbed my back and sighed. "I don't know Shuichi. I'm sorry."  
Everyone was giving me sympathetic looks, Suguru included. The party went from having fun to sob time in five minutes flat.  
"Shindou-kun. Hang in there," I heard Sakano-san pray.  
"I'm sorry on behlaf of Eiri-san," I saw Seguchi-san bow his head in apologies. None of it made any difference. Yuki was still gone and I was still alone... relationship wise.  
How could one man destroy an entire person by leaving them? How? And why?

**And no one even knew****  
****It was really only you.**

I'm starting to sound repetive. But Yuki was my one, I know it.

**And now you'll lead the way.**

"Hiro! Where are you taking me?"

**Show the light of day.**

Through the blindfold, I could only see bright lights. And none of it made any sense.

**Nice work you did.**

Hiro took the blindfold off and we were in Yuki's old apartment.  
"Hiro? Why am-?"  
"Shut up Shuichi. I've got a surprise for you," Hiro smiled.

**You're gonna go far, kid.**

"... Yuki ..."

**Trust, deceived!**

_Yuki was kissing Ayaka! How could he? I trusted him.__  
__"I'm going to marry Ayaka. No go away," were his cold-hearted words.__  
__I had returned everyday since he threw me out. I wasn't going to give up._

"Y... Yuki? ..."

**With a thousand lies****  
****And a good disguise.**

_"We're lovers."__  
__"I love you, Shuichi."_

Those were lies... weren't they?  
He's always had a blank face when he said those words. Were they just a disguise for his emotions?

**Hit 'em right between the eyes****  
****Hit 'em right between the eyes.**

"Yuki!"  
I did something that people thought I wouldn't do... again.  
I head-butted Yuki.  
Seguchi-sama, Mr. K, Hiro, Sakano-san, and Suguru all stood there, staring at me wide-eyed. Ayaka was there, too, screeching.  
"What the hell was that for Shuichi?" Hiro yelped.  
"You asshole," I growled. All of my attention focused on Yuki.  
"I deserved that," Yuki sighed.

**When you walk away****  
****Nothing more to say.**

"You left me and walked out on me! And you expect me to forgive you?" I shouted, wanting to strangle Yuki.  
"No. I don't," was Yuki's lame reply with his stupid blank face. I was pissed, and I was going to let up any time soon.  
"What's she doing here anyways?" I pointed to Ayaka.  
"I'm saying good-bye! He chose to be with you! Now don't be stupid and let him go!" Ayaka said, reprimanding me.  
"Oh! So I shouldn't let him go when he willy-nilly decided to let me go? That's bullshit!"

**See the lightning in your eyes****  
****See 'em running for their lives.**

"It's gonna take more than leaving your ex-fiance for me, Yuki!" I shouted, back against him as he ran a hand through his hair, sighing.  
Sakano, Suguru, and Hiro had already decided to split. Me plus anger did not equal good.

**Now dance, fucker, dance****  
****He never had a chance.**

Yuki was back and he wanted me.  
I should be happy, right?  
Well I'm not.  
I'm angrier than ever.  
Why?  
Because Yuki left me and expects me to take him back like that!  
Hell no!

**And no one even knew****  
****It was really only you.**

Though... I can't deny it.  
Even though I'm pissed off at him, I'm glad he's back.  
I think I love him more than ever now.  
But what took him so long to come back?  
Three and a half months?  
Really?

Was that neccessary?

**So dance, fucker, dance****  
****I never had a chance.**

"Shuichi. Follow me," Yuki demanded.  
I was naturally curious, so I followed. I didn't follow because it was Yuki!

**It was really only you.**

"What?" I asked as we stood on the terrace of his new two-story house. The terrace we were on was on the second floor and it over-looked the entire city. It was beautiful.  
"I love you and I want us to be lovers" was what I expected him to say. What I didn't expect him to do was kneel down on one knee. He pulled out a box with a 15-karat gold ring with a huge diamond in the shape of a heart on top of it.  
"Marry me."  
Yeah. I wasn't expecting that. Or the amount of emotion shown on his face. It was a small amount for a normal person, but a lot for Yuki.

"Of course."

**THE END.**

**

* * *

******

This is 10 pages long and took me 2 weeks to type up(because of schooling). So enjoy it! DX

**-Your tired, PMSing author,  
Momo**


End file.
